


Wings of Freedom

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are truly the kindest person I know. " [Levi/Petra] [ONE-SHOT] SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

**Disclaimer:** don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Wings of Freedom  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing: Levi/Petra**  
 **Spoilers:** Yes.  
 **Warnings:** SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 22.

This episode man... it totally killed me.

xxxxxx

_"Goodnight Heichou." Petra slowly stood from her seat, once again forgetting to push in the goddamned chair._

_Levi took a small sip from his coffee. "Petra," he nodded. "You know…," Petra's hand fell to his shoulder causing him to glance up at her from the corner of his eye. "You are truley the kindest person I know."_

_"Hm." She had been refering to when he held the dying soldiers hand earlier that day._

_She gave him a small smile. "Sweet dreams Heichou." She brushed a tender kiss against his cheek._

_Levi bit back a smile. He was used to this by now, Petra's little signs of affection. He'd be lying he he said he didn't feel the same._

Levi watched the young man sitting in the back of one of the Survey Corps carts. He was still young, probably late teens. Tears streaked down his face. Levi's dark eyes drifted to the patch the solider loosely held in his hand.

_Petra…_

He had intended to replace his patch on his uniform with hers. He wanted to always have a part of his team… a part of her with him. Instead, he helped bring closure to another. Deep down Levi knew this would have made Petra happy.

xxxxx

sorry if the formatting is all screwed up, I wrote it on my phone. I will fix it later.

~Yami Sango


End file.
